bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tananabi
Tananabi is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Normal shinigami outfit, blue eyes, sandals, mid-long hair, bed hair and keeps his sheathe near his shoulder. Personality Straight forward, paranoid, friendly and enjoys company. History Ever since a child he slowly adapted to properties such as, hunger, dehydration and such. After looking up to the shinigami once he was older he joined to become one. Powers and Abilities Shunpo: Slow and covers short distances. The more i use it the slower it becomes if not rested. Hand to hand: Knows basic hand to hand. Swordsmanship: Was taught swordsmanship by a old man who abused children and taught them to fend for themselves. Intelligence: Lazy to think but enjoys to play chess. If obtained bankai can throw shikai (If obtained shikai) as a lightning bolt, as a voltage. Zanpakutō Blue hilt, yellow tsuba the tsuba inner has a lightning bolt form. Inner World A world where the skies are red, mountains are everywhere. Snow covers everyland, lightning hits in random places as if a thunderstorm. LeishuA transparent entity on wherever it goes, snow follows. Reishu A Nodachi, blue hilt and yellow tsuba. Release command: Rai-Throw If lightning, sparks appear for brief moments on the blade to recharge. If snow, the blade goes really really really really really really really really really really white. Storm cloud It just looks like a lightning bolt in the lenght of a nodachi Shunpo formation. (Slower) Thunder storm strike. A thunderstorm cloud that rains snow and strikes with lightning wherever the user is pointing, and takes 4 of his HAN and SEI to produce. (Best to use do finish off enemy or intimidate) Statistics Trivia * Tananabi uses both hands in battle, one to slap the other to wield the zanpaktou. Quotes * Ah, bear. Ah,Kuma. -Seconds before getting mauled by a bear. stuff you wrote dont know what what is Zanpakutō: (L)ReishuBankai: (If obtained) Thundersnow (Raitonyuki)Tsuba shape: A small lightning boltAppearance: Nodachi, blue hilt and yellow tsuba.Describe your OCs appearance: Normal shinigami outfit, blue eyes, sandals, mid-long hair, bed hair and keeps his sheathe near his shoulder( Right ) PersonalityStraight forward, paranoid, friendly and enjoys company. HistoryEver since a child he slowly adapted to properties such as, hunger, dehydration and such. After looking up to the shinigami once he was older he joined to become one. Powers and AbilitiesIf obtained bankai can throw shikai (If obtained shikai) as a lightning bolt, as a voltage. Random ability naming: Can make up abilities by naming them if enough stats to do so.Zanpakutō Inner WorldA world where the skies are red, mountains are everywhere. Snow covers everyland, lightning hits in random places as if a thunderstorm. LeishuA transparent entity on wherever it goes, snow follows. Name Coat Type Lightning/snowCost Rei 2 Buk 2 Stat Rei/BukRange 0 meters, affect the user's zanpaktou only. Describe your first ability.If lightning, sparks appear for brief moments on the blade to recharge. If snow, the blade goes really really really really really really really really really really white. Name: Rai-Throw (Created by mistake) (Usable if obtained bankai)Type LightningCost 3 Buk 4 REI(The stats increase over time with the user)Stat REIRange 6 meters , if more it explodes into a mini explosion of 10 CM Describe your second ability.I think my name and range described it. It just looks like a lightning bolt in the lenght of a nodachi Name: Storm cloud Type: Lightning AND snowCost 10 REI and 15 SEIRange 10 metersStat: REIDescribe your third abilityStatisticsNV-1STAT POINTSHAN 5 REI 6HAK 7SEI 3 BUK 9HOH 6Base points 40Earned 0 (Master Log)Points spent on abilities 36Total 4TriviaTananabi uses both hands in battle, one to slap the other to wield the zanpaktou.QuotesOptional. Ah, bear. Ah,Kuma. -Seconds before getting mauled by a bear. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei